Confusiones
by Kenshi94
Summary: Cuando tuvieron una misión juntos, ciertos sentimientos nacieron entre ambos, sin embargo ciertas circunstancias los llevaran a no darse cuenta de ello. Un pequeño One-shot de Jill y Leon. Punto de vista de Leon.


**Confusiones**

 **Pov Leon**

La observo a la distancia, sin si quiera poder sacarla de mi pensamientos, aun no comprendo como pudo llegar tan lejos estas emociones, era algo que no esperaba, ni tampoco buscaba...muchos menos deseaba. De hecho estos tipos de sentimentalismos los abandone años atrás. Desde el momento que la mujer a quien amaba en aquel entonces, simplemente se alejó de mí, sin dejarme ninguna explicación o algún tipo de motivo, solo un simple "Adiós"

Ahora que lo pienso o mas bien reflexiono sobre mi pasado, era algo que siempre hacia ella, supongo que estaba tan cegado que confiaba que volvería a mi lado como siempre lo había hecho.

Quizás Ada nunca me amo o probablemente lo hizo en algún momento, no lo sé. A decir verdad, prefiero pensar que fue lo segundo a pensar que fui un simple juguete de alguien a quien quería demasiado.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo, no puedo evitarme preocuparme aun por su bienestar. Pues varias veces pude encontrarla, de hecho habíamos coincidido como en el pasado en unas cuantas misiones. Claro que esta vez las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes y no terminaban para nada bien. Ella seguía siempre tan misteriosa como seductora, sonriéndome en cada encuentro pero a su vez mucho más letal y peligrosa con tal de cumplir sus objetivos, motivo por el cual tengo una "linda" cicatriz en el pecho.

No tengo ni la menor idea de para quien trabaja o en que esta involucrada. Sé que si hubiese querido que la encontrara o buscara para darme alguna explicación, me hubiese dejado alguna pista, pero no fue así, actualmente tengo muchas sospechas en ella, solo espero, no, mas bien deseo estar equivocado…

Realmente no quiero enfrentarme con ella. Tengo varios buenos recuerdos de nuestro pasado, a pesar de lo complicada que fue nuestra relación.

-(Complicada relación)- pienso en mis propias palabras, recordando las tantas preguntas de Hunnigan sobre porque seguía con Ada, esperándola…

A decir verdad nunca pude responderle, creo que confiaba que en algún momento todo mejoraría o sería diferente en nuestra relación, confiaba en que un día ambos dejemos las armas, para tener al menos una vida normal…juntos

Ahora me doy cuenta que espere demasiado, por ello me costó tanto superar aquellos sentimientos, esperaba algo de una persona que sabía perfectamente que no lo haría. La verdad es que simplemente nunca quise admitirlo cuando estuve con ella, no hasta el momento en que se terminó todo y comprendí finalmente que Ada no buscaba nada de eso.

No puedo evitar sonreír levemente por ella al darme cuenta de algo, justo ahora. Siempre fue tan hermosa y cautivadora, pero a su vez misteriosa a más no poder. Lo que quiero decir es que al final nunca pude llegar a conocerla de verdad, honestamente me hubiese gustado lograrlo.

De todas manera logre superar lo que una vez sentía por Ada, fue difícil, maldición, fue condenadamente difícil, pero lo hice. En el presente solo queda el vestigio del respecto que sentía por ella, la preocupación por saber en qué estaba metida...y algo de culpabilidad, pues pienso que quizás por mi se fue y tomo ese rumbo tan drástico, que nos llevo a unos encuentros desagradables.

Es curioso que de todo lo que he vivido, como Racoon, España, China por decir algunos, esto sea me haya hecho más difícil superar, vaya a uno a comprender la mente.

Lo malo es que ahora años después cuando estaba perfectamente mi vida… Aquellos sentimientos nacieron de nuevo hacia otra mujer y eso que no buscaba nada lo repito, hubiese sido bueno que al menos una vez mi mente o lo que sea, haga elecciones en donde al menos tenga una oportunidad…pues había aprendido la lesión con Ada. Y no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

Por ello en este momento no puedo evitar observar nuevamente a los lejos a aquella mujer, en los brazos de otro hombre, sin entender o comprender cómo demonios termine con estas emociones tan similares a la que sentí en algún momento años atrás. Si, puede que piensen que estoy bastante reacio a esas cosas ahora y no lo voy negar, es así. De todas manera para que me hago la pregunta si se cómo sucedió.

Una misión a largo plazo, seis meses y medio, básicamente tenía que encontrar un distribuidor de drogas y armas biológicas con las manos en las masas. Cuando me dieron toda la información del objetivo y ya me preparaba para irme, me comunicaron que también me asignaron una compañera y que la misma estaría esperándome en el país en donde trabajaríamos.

Debo admitir que esperaba se trate de Helena, no sería la primera vez que trabajamos juntos en esto, sin embargo no era ella. Es más sabía perfectamente quien era cuando la vi, aunque nunca pude conocerla en persona hasta ese momento.

Recuerdo que al verla por primera vez, lo primero que cruzo por mi mente es maldecir a la misión, no por ella, sino porque sabía que si la enviaron para que trabajara conmigo en esto, significa que había algo grande involucrado con el bioterrorismo…definitivamente creo que soy algún tipo imán para aquellos casos terribles.

Además, no por cualquier razón hubiesen enviado a una de los fundadores de la BSAA, superviviente del incidente de Racoon City y poseedora de una inmensa experiencia en la materia, Jill Valentine. A decir verdad trabajar con alguien como ella, es realmente un honor. Ha hecho grandes cosas junto con Chris redfield, dignas de mencionar de eso no hay duda. De hecho se lo dije cuando hablamos por primera vez antes de establecernos en un lugar y verificar toda la información sobre nuestro objetivo, para después iniciar con la misión.

He de decir que fueron seis meses y medio de exhaustivo trabajo, como también de peligro. Cuando nos infiltramos, logramos capturar al distribuidor y además saber sobre sus compradores. Los cuales eran 7 de diferentes organizaciones terroristas unidas en una causa en común, sus planes eran terribles, lo que nos llevó a actuar y pedir refuerzos. Brindamos toda la información obtenida a nuestros camaradas, para dar nosotros el golpe antes de que lo hagan ellos.

Nos esparcimos para capturar a cada uno de los líderes de las diferentes organizaciones. Hasta que finalmente ella y yo dimos con la cabeza de todas las organizaciones, la persona que las unió. No sé qué tipo de virus tenia o experimentos hicieron en su cuerpo, pero tenía un brazo que me hizo a recordar a Krauser, aunque Valentine al final de todo me dijo que no podía creer que había alguien casi tan fuerte como Wesker y peor aún libre.

En esos meses debí convivir con ella debido a nuestra misión, aunque siempre mantuvimos la distancia y privacidad por respecto del uno al otro, siendo los profesionales que somos.

No obstante, claro que eso no impidió que yo la conociera un poco más, así como ella me conoció a mí, respectivamente.

Pude ver que Jill, es una mujer independiente, fuerte y valiente, siempre dispuesta a enfrentar los planes que pongan en peligro a las personas en el mundo, inclusive es capaz de dar su propia vida con tal protegernos a todos, y no alardeo con esto, lo he visto en esta misma misión lo que podría ser capaz de hacer con tal de proteger a los inocentes. Es una persona muy buena y sobre todo agradable, dispuesta a darlo todo por el bien de los demás, sin esperar a nada a cambio...je y me dicen a mi héroe…Vayas cosas de la vida.

Definitivamente la he conocido más de lo que hubiese querido, pues sus acciones son lo que tanto me llamaron su atención, como también causaron mi atracción hacia ella, sin embargo no hice nada, ni si quiera lo intente, incluso cuando sabía que podría hacerlo. La razón es que su rumoreaba que era muy cercana y de manera sentimental a una persona, Chris Redfield.

A decir verdad no sabía si era cierto, al fin y al cabo eran rumores. No obstante preferí no hacer nada, no solo por el respeto que tengo hacia Chris, sino también porque después de lo Ada, ya no quiero saber más nada de esto, además Jill no se merece alguien como yo, se merece algo mucho mejor... Con sus acciones me hizo darme cuenta de tantas cosas. Y solo espero que el afortunado que este con ella, la trate como se merece.

Claro que no sabía que ese afortunado era justamente Chris Redfield, pues acabo de enterarme hace unos minutos atras, después de todo, la persona que la estaba abrazando tan efusivamente era él. Al final los rumores eran cierto. Siendo sincero no diré que me agrada lo que estoy viendo, porque definitivamente era mentira. A pesar de ello, igual me alegro al saber que era Chris, a decir verdad creo que no había mejor persona para ella que precisamente Redfield. Y...

-¿todo bien Leon?-

Escucho repentinamente a mis espaldas una voz femenina, una voz de una compañera muy conocida que me hizo volver en si, dejando por un momento mis tantos pensamientos, me pongo de pie y me doy vuelta para verla con ambas cejas levantadas un tanto sorprendido, luego sonrió divertido.

-Me parece que hoy va a caer una tormenta de aquellas...-

-¿eh?-

-Es que por fin saliste de aquella oficina-

-No molestes Leon- no puedo evitar sonreír ante la mueca de fastidio que puso Ingrid. Observo un poco atreves de la ventana detrás de ella y había un helicóptero, supongo que era momento de irme y tener un buen descanso.

-Bueno vamos- atino a decirle. Ella solo asintió y me acompaño a la salida, aunque se puso a mirarme sumamente curiosa en el pequeño trayecto, como buscando saber algo.

-Sé que soy muy guapo Hunnigan, pero tampoco es para tanto- bromeo un poco. Si bromear, es una manera que me sirve para ocultar lo que verdaderamente me sucede.

-Sabes desde hace 20 minutos que estamos esperándote e incluso te llame- me afirmo y la observo curioso. Luego saque mi celular para verificar si era cierto y vaya que sí lo era.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad, no estaba prestando atención-

-De eso ya me di cuenta, pensé que había pasado algo por lo que vine adentro a buscarte y te encuentro sentado lejos de todos, pero observando a alguien en especifico- me da una sonrisa pícara y divertida, maldición, yo y mis despistes, espero que nadie mas lo haya notado.

-no digas tonterías-

-Leon, por favor, estuve unos minutos observándote para ver que esperabas, pero solo seguías hipnotizado mirando a Valen…-Ok, le tapo rápidamente la boca antes de que lo mencione, más porque había visto que llegaron el transporte de la BSAA y lo último que quiero es que se enteren.

Ella me saca la mano rápidamente y me mira con el ceño fruncido, yo solo sonrió –no vuelvas a hacer eso- me advirtió, definitivamente debo seguir bromeando con ella, era muy fácil molestarla y a su vez era gracioso.

Seguimos caminando hacia el Helicóptero y ella me seguía mirando.

-¿No me vas a decir nada no?-

-No tengo nada que decir- le comento a mi amiga y compañera de trabajo. Mientras sigo observando Helicóptero notando el logo de la FOS, lo que significa que no tendría descanso, tiene sentido sino Hunnigan no hubiese venido. Vaya y yo que pensaba que se trataba de la DSO.

Aunque probablemente sea lo mejor, de esa manera podre olvidarme de estos seis largos meses y no pensar en ello o mas bien en Jill. Pero cuando estuve a punto de subirme, escuchó la voz justamente de ella paralizándome por completo -(Cierto)- me digo mentalmente, ¿porque?, pues porque ni si quiera dije adiós y ahora Hunnigan me miraba muy divertida, demasiado divertida, espero no se le ocurra hacerme pagar las tantas veces que la moleste, además nunca le hice nada grave, solo bromitas pequeñas.

-¿Hey Kennedy te vas sin despedirte?- hablo primero Chris con una sonrisa y yo solo me invento rápidamente una excusa por olvidarme.

-No, claro que no. Solo venía a ver que tenía para mi Hunnigan- y observo a la mencionada, como esperando su ayuda, pero no hacía nada, solo sonreía – (vamos Ingrid, sé que tienes papeles sobre una misión nueva, ayúdame)- pienso, hasta que la veo finalmente ir a buscar algo en el Helicóptero.

Pude notar que tanto Jill y Chris estaban expectante por Hunnigan, por suerte estaban así, ya que permitió apreciar las bellas facciones de Valentine por unos segundos, unos valiosos segundos y sonrió levemente. Seria la ultima vez que la vería y no me quejo, es mi decisión. Me alegro que este con Chris, pero eso no significa que no sea un tanto doloroso, por ello necesito irme y superar esto.

Segundo después Hunnigan salió con unos papeles o más bien informes sobre un próximo trabajo al que se me había asignado, lo cual nos los hizo saber a los tres – (como te adoro Ingrid)- pienso agradecido por su ayuda.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?- escucho interrogar a Jill demasiado sorprendida, no era necesario de decir que Redfield también lo estaba, aunque él opto por no realizar ningún tipo de comentarios.

-Me parece que es demasiada exigencia para alguien que estuvo medio año en una riesgosa misión, ¿no hay manera de que se encargue alguien más?- ok, retiro lo dicho y observo como Ingrid estaba a punto de responder, pero decido hacerlo mejor yo.

-En realidad yo trabajo así, Chris- digo con sinceridad, después de lo Ada, fue la mejor manera que encontré para olvidarme de ella, trabajo tras trabajo, a veces terminaba muy agotado y algo adolorido, pero actualmente estaba más acostumbrado, obviamente no les digo mis razones, eso es algo que solo lo guardo para mí, además tampoco me siento muy orgulloso por ello. Y con lo que me pasa actualmente prefiero hacer esto, sin importar el descanso.

-¿Cuándo iniciaras?- la escucho a Jill y cuando la observo pude ver sus bellos y cautivadores ojos azules clavados en mí, observándome con tanta intensidad, maldición ¿porque me mira así?. Estaba haciéndome desear tanto el retractarme, como el también pensar que quizás tengo una oportu...no, no, recapacito y recuerdo a Chris , además seguramente era solo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada.

-Ahora-

 **Fin Pov**

Un simple -Oh- escapo de Jill al escuchar la seria respuesta del Leon con la única palabra que dijo, terminando desilusionada aunque no lo demostrara.

Dentro de unos días volvería a casa y como venía proponiéndole Chris, para hacer una fiesta por su cumpleaños que se avecinaba, estuvo realmente interesada en invitar a Leon, pues estarían muchos compañeros y amigos como lo era Chris y sabía que varias personas conocían a Kennedy como por ejemplo Claire, por lo que no tendría problemas en integrarse fácilmente.

Era una pena que no pudiera, pues realmente le hubiese agradado verlo presente, por el hecho que durante la misión comenzó a sentir un fuerte afecto por él. La única razón por la que no se sincero fue porque Leon parecía no tener lo mismo sentimientos.

Lamentablemente desconocía que él sentía lo mismo. Y que eligió alejarse de ella buscando mantenerse centrado solo en el trabajo en esos meses que estuvieron en la misión, sin querer volver a caer en lo vivido con Ada, ni mucho menos herir los sentimientos de Jill al conocer la hermosa persona que era, desestimándose a sí mismo a pesar de sus logros y sintiéndose que él no era adecuado para ella. Ya que a pesar de que haya superado sus sentimientos y pasado con Ada, sin embargo aun había demasiadas dudas y confusiones que aun rondaba en su mente, los cuales influenciaba en su decisiones.

-¿Supongo no vas a cambiar de opinión eh? -interrogo Redfield, recibiendo una negativa respuesta del Leon con la cabeza -Entiendo, entonces mucho suerte Kennedy- se despidió dándole la mano Chris, el cual Leon estrecho con una sonrisa.

-Los mismo digo…ah y cuídala bien, es una fenomenal persona- dijo medio en broma, medio enserio. Aunque Chris lo tomo más como una broma, al igual que Jill. Sin saber que Leon pensaba que estaban juntos, motivo por el que dijo aquello, buscando y deseando que Chris la haga feliz.

-Sabes muy bien que puedo cuidarme sola- Afirmo con una sonrisa Valentine, acercándose a Leon y dándole un pequeño abrazo –nos vemos y mucho cuidado ¿sí?- expreso lo último con seriedad alejándose unos pasos de él.

-Los mismo digo, no te exijas demasiado- continuo luego Chris, ante el asentimiento de compresión de Leon.

-Si, gracias. Estaré bien, no se preocupen-

Luego ambos fundadores de BSAA, se acercaron a Hunnigan para despedirse de ella también, de todas manera ya no había mas nada que hacer en este lugar, la misión había sido un éxito, gracias al excelente desempeño de Jill y Leon, quienes desenmascararon todos los planes de los terroristas.

Cuando finalmente se estaban alejando un poco, Leon se acercó a Ingrid y le susurro un simple -gracias- por la ayuda

-Está bien, pero me debes una explicación- susurro en repuesta ella.

-¿Puede ser en una cita?- hablo serenamente Leon.

-Ni lo sueñes- respondió rápidamente Ingrid.

-Oh vamos, desde el 2004 que te estoy pidiendo lo mismo, ¿cuántas veces debo pedírtelo?- hablo serio mientras subía al Helicóptero, pero Hunnigan sabia que estaba bromeando. Aunque no sabia que también lo hacia para ocultar la tristeza que sentía.

-Tú sigue, en alguno futuro no muy cercano, probablemente acepte- contesto ella con calma, mientras se sentaba a su lado y sacaba una notebook, para darle toda la información sobre lo que debía hacer en su próximo trabajo.

Chris simplemente no pude evitar echar una ligera carcajada por el pequeño dialogo que había logrado escuchar, mientras se alejaban en silencio junto con jill, no sabia que a Leon le interesara Ingrid.

Aunque no lo mismo podía decir Jill que tenía una leve sonrisa, más para acompañar a Chris que por otra razón. Seria una mentira decir que no se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, pero decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto. Ahora comprendía o creía comprender la razón de porque siempre se mantuvo tan distante él en la misión y estaba bien. Él quería a otra persona y de hecho ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, para no crear ningún tipo de ilusiones o falsa esperanzas, pero por sobre todo para no lastimar a nadie.

Lo que no sabían ambos fundadores de la Bsaa, es que no notaron la broma detrás de las que parecían ser palabras serias de Kennedy hacia Ingrid, ni muchos el verdadero motivo de la broma, llevándolos a caer en la confusión. Al igual que Leon en el momento que vio las acciones de Chris hacia Jill.

Probablemente las cosas hubieron sido diferente, si tan Leon solo no se hubiesen dejado convencer por una simple acción y rumores, probablemente tomaría la decisión de intentar darse una oportunidad, a pesar de las múltiples dudas y confusiones que quedaron en su corazón debido a Ada...

No se podría saber nunca, de todas manera ya es tarde, la confusiones por palabras, acciones, rumores, emociones y recuerdos del pasado causaron que tanto Jill como Leon sigan rumbos distintos a pesar de sentir lo mismo el uno al otro.

 **Fin**

No tengo mucho por decir, solo un pequeño trabajito que tenia ganas de hacer sobre esto dos, tenia pensado hacer algo más que un One-shot, pero me decidí dejarlo asi. Espero no sea confuso y que les agrade. Ta luego.

 **edit** : colocado la parte final, no me había dado cuenta que puse el escrito incompleto.


End file.
